Closer
A Closer is a special type of customer who is very picky that comes at the end of the day. Closers made their first appearance in Papa's Taco Mia! Each closer is scheduled to come in on the same day every week. Starting Papa's Freezeria, the closer who appears on Mondays is a local of wherever the Gameria takes place. Closers have always liked every holiday since its introduction in Papa's Cupcakeria. Here appear the list of games in this wikia: List of Closers on Flipline Games Papa's Taco Mia!/HD/To Go! *Jojo *Robby *Akari *Allan *Quinn *Rico *Xandra Papa's Freezeria/HD/To Go! *Jojo *Kahuna (New Local) *Captain Cori (New Local) *Gremmie (New Local) *Quinn *Robby *Xandra Papa's Pancakeria *Jojo *Hank (New Local) *Kahuna *Quinn *Xandra *Ninjoy *Johnny (New Local) Papa's Burgeria HD/To Go! *Jojo *Robby *Kahuna *Quinn *Xandra *Allan *Johnny Papa's Wingeria *Jojo *Boomer (New Local) *Quinn *Xolo (New Local) *Johnny *Ninjoy *Professor Fitz (New Local) Papa's Hot Doggeria * Jojo * Bertha (New Local) * Boomer * Xolo * Pinch Hitwell (New Local) * Quinn * Kenji (New Local) Papa's Cupcakeria * Jojo * Trishna (New Local) * Radlynn * Xolo * Mayor Mallow (New Local) * Quinn * Kenji Papa's Pastaria * Jojo * Deano (New Local) * Kahuna * Quinn * Crystal (New Local) * Radlynn * Xolo Papa's Donuteria * Jojo * Rudy (New Local) * Hank * Quinn * Crystal * Radlynn * Xolo Papa's Wingeria HD * Jojo * Boomer * Quinn * Xolo * Deano * Crystal * Professor Fitz Papa's Pizzeria To Go! * Jojo * Rudy * Crystal * Deano * Quinn * Trishna * Xolo Papa's Cheeseria * Jojo * Rhonda (New Local) * Hank * Radlynn * Chester (New Local) * Quinn * Xolo Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! * Jojo * Radlynn * Mayor Mallow * Quinn * Deano * Crystal * Xolo Papa's Cupcakeria HD * Jojo * Radlynn * Mayor Mallow * Quinn * Deano * Rhonda * Xolo Papa's Bakeria * Jojo * Whiff (New Local) * Radlynn * Mayor Mallow * Quinn * Xolo * Rhonda Papa's Sushiria * Jojo * Emmlette (New Local) * Whiff * Akari * Deano * Quinn * Xolo Papa's Pizzeria HD * Jojo * Sarge Fan * Whiff * Radlynn * Quinn * LePete (New Local) * Rhonda List of Closers on Fandom Games Papa's Cocktaileria * Quinn * Xolo * Chester * Jesús Ramón * Rhonda * Radlynn * Jojo Papa's Flaneria * Radlynn * Quinn * Miguel * Xolo * Margaret * Stephanny * Jojo Papa's Crêperia * Iván * Quinn * Miguel * Alfonso * Margaret * Stephanny * Jojo Papa's Cocktaileria HD * Quinn * Iván * Margaret * Miguel * Stephanny * Alfonso * Jojo Papa's Molleteria * Stephanny * Alfonso * Iván * Lizarraga * Miguel * Margaret * Jojo Papa's Fryiria * Garret (New Local) * Boomer * Quinn * Sam (New Local) * Trishna * Pinch Hitwell * Jojo Papa's Skeweria * Sam * Quinn * Johnny * Garret * Radlynn * Xolo * Jojo Papa's Rolleria * Sam * Quinn * Deano * Emmlette * Radlynn * Garret * Jojo Papa's Corn Doggeria * Anna (New Local) * Quinn * Sam * Emmlette * Xolo * Garret * Jojo Papa's Milkshakeria * Sarge Fan * Radlynn * LePete * Quinn * Sam * Garret * Jojo Costumed Closers Since holidays were introduced in Papa's Cupcakeria, the closers dress up in costumes during the Halloween season (Except in Fryiria). Papa's Cupcakeria * Trishna: Princess * Radlynn: Radley Madish * Xolo: Clown * Mayor Mallow: Ghost * Quinn: Cat * Kenji: Luchador * Jojo: Superhero Papa's Pastaria * Deano: Astronaut * Kahuna: Tiki Man * Crystal: Frankenstein's wife; her pet Cannoli is a devil Papa's Donuteria * Rudy: Dinosaur * Hank: Sheriff Papa's Cheeseria * Rhonda: Witch * Chester: Deer Papa's Bakeria * Whiff: Viking Papa's Taco Mia HD * Robby: Skeleton * Akari: Robot * Allan: Vampire * Rico: Giant Pumpkin * Xandra: Clown Papa's Sushiria * Emmlette: Chick Papa's Pizzeria HD * Sarge Fan: Sarge * LePete: Luau LePunch Fan Closers * Jesús Ramón: Spy * Miguel: Wolf man * Margaret: Magician * Stephanny: Mummy * Iván: Frankenstein * Alfonso: Corpse * Lizarraga: Alien * Garret: Zombie * Sam: Devil * Anna: Redhood Trivia * Quinn and Jojo have both been closers since Papa's Taco Mia! * Upon seeing a closer coming in, the "Take Order" button and talk bubbles will be red and zaggy, and their names will have a red highlight. * There are often three male (excluding Jojo, since he is the Food Critic) and three female closers in each game since closers were first introduced. The only exceptions are in Papa's Burgeria HD/To Go!, where there are four male and two female closers. * Closers never go to the dining area nor seen joining any of the regular customers. * Closers do not appear in the Customer Cravings mini game. * The first closer to appear on Day 2 is always a local, with the exception of Robby in Papa's Taco Mia!/HD. * Closers don't order specials. * In Papa's Bakeria, Mayor Mallow and Rhonda are the only closers to have stickers: ** "Serve a Cloud Nine special to Mayor Mallow" ** "Serve a Rocky Road special to Rhonda" Gallery Papa's Taco Mia! Closers.jpg Category:Type of Customer